fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Verena Blanche
Verena Blanche '(ベレナ ブランチュ ''Berena Buranchu) is currently a member of the legal guild that goes by the name of Eternal Vanguard. Verena is widely known as '''The Solar Phoenix (太陽フェニックス Taiyō Fenikkusu) for her precocious use in the Lost Magic known as Solar Phoenix Slayer Magic. This nick-name has also been altered by others, so sometimes she will be called 'The Hotheaded Phoenix' for her ill-tempered ways as well as being highly competitive with other members of the guild. She is known to wield two swords known as The Twins of Despair (トヰンス オーフ デスペー- Towinsu Oufu Desupei) for she has defeated many enemies with just her blades, using no magic. Verena, even though she doesn't admit it, is extremely sensitive to things that people say around her, or about her. Instead of feeling down about herself, she will actually get extremely angry and she will usually attempt to anhilate the perpetrator. This sensitive side will usually force her to put up barriers, and she will tend to avoid the emotional part of a relationship. It's like she is wearing a mask, the outside is what she wants people to see while on the inside is something she wants to keep shielded from the public eye. On the outside, she is hotheaded, has a comedic side, and is always seen challenging someone to something. She prefers to keep it this way, she's not one for a sappy story. Appearance Verena has been told on numerous occasions that her outfit, as well as her appearance, makes her seem more serious that she actually is. On the inside, this would make her incredibly angry. However, she just puts on a happy smile and just laughs it off like it was a simple knock knock joke. Verena has chin-length dark brown hair that caves in towards her face, making a slight bowl shape. There are slight bangs that frame her face, though they are not full bangs, they are more like side bangs. This allows her hair to have a bowl shape instead of her hair falling straight down. She used to have it very long, and she would get many comments on how her ebony hair reminded many people of staring into midnight. That might be a slight exaggeration. However, many people need a drastic change, and she decided that this would be the thing that she would change. Verena usually doesn't regret it, though there are some moments where she wished her hair wasn't in her face. This is when she greatly regrets it. She is usually seen with a stern look on her face, or she could just possible be thinking of something that wasn't in the location she was. Daydreaming many people call it. Yes, daydreaming makes the most sense if you wondering what she was doing. She'll space out, but not all of the time. Verena has grey eyes that have been compared to stone marble, but she'll argue that they are blue. After all, blue is her favorite color. If you argue back, the next thing you'll know is waking out with a couple of teeth missing. So, don't argue with her about this topic. However, there are some days where her eyes do possess a slight blue hue. These are the days where she will widen her eyes every time she is talking to you, even if there is nothing surprising about the conversation. She just wants to show off her blue-like eyes. Verena is incredibly fit, having muscles that benefit her greatly when she is in battle. Despite being quite slim, she could easily take someone down in an arm-wrestling contest. It also helps when she can through a punch and it can actually do a lot of damage. She isn't some brittle lady who grew up eating finger cakes and drinking tea, she basically grew up fighting, so she'll be able to take whatever is coming at her. She is also above average height, standing at around 177 centimeters (5'10") and this allows her to look down on her enemies that are much shorter than her, which she enjoys that greatly. Verena wears an outfit that resembles an old-fashioned pilot, or just an old-fashioned spy. Even though this outfit matches, she never intended for it to match. This outfit is everything she needs, and she had no intention of it looking good. However, she was incredibly satisfied with the results. Verena doesn't wear any obnoxious colors, she likes to keep the color scheme plain and simple. Plus, she likes the way it looks against her Solar Phoenix Slayer Magic. She wears a cropped brown jacket that has a phoenix pin on it that reminds her of Solartis, the Phoenix who trained her in the art of his magic. To accompany the jacket, she wears a mahogany scarf that has a greater purpose than you might think. Verena always seems to get the shivers, and when she wears this scarf, the shivers just seem to stop. She thinks that it is her good luck charm and was meant for her, others believe that it just keeps her warm. She still thinks it's her good luck charm despite what they say. Underneath, she wears a simple white shirt. There really is no signifigance when it comes to the shirt, it is just the shirt that allows her to move the most freely in, the same could go fo her pants. The pant allows her to move freely just like her shirt, as well as kick high without an embarrassing ripping. It wouldn't be the first time that would have happened, so she made a smart descision to not wear tight clothing. Now, this is where it gets interesting. Verena wears a brown cloth-like belt that crosses over her hips, and connects to all of the other straps that are scattered throught her body. It could be to keep everything in place, or to make the outfit look one hundred times cooler. Well, it's both as well as something else. Verena stores random things in the straps, the large ones around her thighs would be where she stores the handles of her blades, The Twins of Despair (トヰンス オーフ デスペー- Towinsu Oufu Desupei). When she presses a button, the blades pop out, making it an easy weapon to travel with. Lastly, her boots. They go up to her knee, and the tops flare out past her knee. Now, these boots are to show off. She thinks they look pretty and go really well with her outfit, so she wears them. Their not the best running shoes, however, they are really good kicking shoes. The heels can do a great deal of damage. So, you could say that is a plus. Personality Verena is described to have a personality that needs to be covered up by another one. She's not strong enough on her own with her 'weak' personality. By this, she has expierenced things, seen things that have made her 'weak'. And she believed that in order to survive in this world, she needed to have a personality where she was strong. So, she created one where people wouldn't mess with her. And ever since then, people wouldn't dare to mess with her. Well, except for her close friends who know how to push her buttons in the right way. Though, nobody knows of her true personality, they only know of her outside one. Even then, they try not to get on her bas side. Let's start with her inside personality, her true self. She is incredibly sensitive to any mean comment anyone says about her. Even if it supposed to be a joke, she'll take it like you actually meant it. And she won't take it lightly. Usually, she'll get extremely angry and threaten your life in many ways possible. Though, there are sometimes where she has collected her cool and will just ignore the comment. However, she will still threaten your life. She's not as spunky as her outside personality as well, but she's not exactly shy either. Verena just likes to keep her distance, and doesn't really like to talk with anyone. She'll respond to anyone who is talking to her, but usually in a one or two word sentence. Verena is known to be incredibly moody, in both personalities. One moment she can be talking, evevn having a laugh with some of her friends, and then in the next moment she might be walking away in frustration. This is one situation where people leave her alone, because they don't know what she'll say or how she'll react because she doesn't really like to have heart-felt conversations of any kind. In fact, she doesn't like a have a relationship with any emotional connection at all. Even though she knows that it's there, but she'll completely ignore it. Of course she likes to support her fellow guild mates, but she doesn't want all this emotional stuff involved. Probably because she is incredibly sensitive, and doesn't want someone to hurt her. Her outside personality is completely different, because she's more spunky and won't turn down a battle. This is the side of Verena that people know the most, and when her other side comes out, it usually takes everybody surprise. Verena is extremely competetive and will do anything when it comes to her winning. She will accept any challenge and will not back down even if she knows that she is greatly outmatched. Sadly, no one can talk her out of it when her mind is set on beating her opponent. Even if it is something stupid like a food eating contest, she must win and will beat her opponent greatly. Verena is also known to be incredibly hot-headed. With this, she is quick to anger, and she is somebody you really don't want to anger. With her having random mood swings, she could be happy, then angry the next. But, you better watch out when she's angry. With her being hot-headed, she'll ignore everyone's advice around her and make rash descisions. And trust me, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty with a little blood. Alright, moving on. On her outer shell, Verena is known to have a more comedic side. Which means she'll laugh at jokes, and try to attempt to make ones as well, albeit failing. Though, at least she is laughing. She really does try, to make jokes, but she is just so bad and awkward when it comes to making people laugh. Plus, she can't even make a joke off of someone's joke, all she has to show for her comedic side is being able to laugh at other people's jokes. Though, sometimes it's so awkward it's funny. History Verena was born in a small town on the coast of Fiore, it's main and only export was fishing. She doesn't really remember the name that well, or even where it was located in Fiore. She just knows that it was the only place that she ever felt truly safe in. Verena was born into a faimly with two parents, and from the outside, they seemed like the family that everyone strived to be. They would take her out to the park, buy her toys that she absolutely had to have, and the list continues on. She was, and still is incredibly close to her cousin, Kristella Valentine. Her aunt and uncle would drop her cousin off at her house, and go run off on some different adventure. So, Kristella mainly spent her time at Verena's house, coloring, or doing whatever they liked to do best. Though, on one night, Verena woke up to what seemed to be yelling. After tip-toeing to her kitchen, she discovered that her parents were fighting. And after listening in, she heard her mother say that this wasn't they first fight. Covering her mouth, trying not to say something, she ran back into her room. Things were never the same after that night. Verena knew her parents were putting on a charade to make her feel safe, and keep her happy. However, after that, she was never happy. Her parents visibly began to drift apart. Her father never being home, gambling all the time her mother would say. Her mother, started to become a nervous wreck. One night, she heard something that sounded different than their usual fight. There was a third voice, and it sounded like a physical fight was taking place. She listened in once more, and discovered that a man was there to collect his money that Verena's father had lost. Her father claimed to have paid it back, with interest, but even she knew that he was lying. It happened so quick. The man took Verena's mother in his arm, and slit her throat. She couldn't help but make a sound, after watching her mother die. The brutal man killed her father as well as she began to grab the closest weapon, a kitchen knife. Picking it up as the man began to turn around, she charged at him with unbelievable speed. She stabbed at him, again and again, until she was sure he was dead. Crying uncontrollably, she went back to her room and cried herself to sleep until morning came. Of course Kristella was dropped off again, and Verena decided that they both should run away and never come back. There was nothing left for them, her parents didn't want anything to do with her, and Verena's were dead. They grabbed all that they could carry, mostly food, and set off into the forest to never return to the small town on the coast of Fiore. After wandering for days, the pair began to think that they would soon perish. Sleeping somewhere different every night, they were outcasts. Not only outcasted from themselves, but outcasted from every feeling again. Hardened, they began to walk towards a mountain with flames burning hoping that they could find their next meal. What they discovered, was something completely different. A phoenix was laying wake to they forest, and they thought that it was such a beautiful creature. Though, before they could quickly escape the wrath of the phoenix, it spotted the duo out of the corner of his eye. As he approached them, Verena thought that she was going to die. She said her prayers, hoping that it wouldn't be as painful as the death of her parents. Kristella, on the other hand, was quite intrigued. Her cousin was in awe as the majestic creature approached them. He introduced himself as Solaris, the phoenix of the sun. Verena was wincing, waiting for death, and he observed her actions. He asked why their parents weren't on the mountain, and Verena said that her parents were murdered. Kristella said that her parents abandoned her, and that they came to the mountain hoping to find food to fill their grumbling bellies. He saw great potential in both, especially Verena. He offered to take them under his wing, and train them in the art of his magic. At first, they hesitated. What if it was a trap? However, they decided to trust him. When they first started learning the basics of the magic, Solaris' flames hurt them whenever they tried to touch him. Nonetheless, after they mastered the roots of the magic, they could touch him with ease. The first thing Verena did was hug him, for she hadn't felt the hug of a loving party in so long that she needed it. Solaris then knew that it was his duty to help these children, and he succeeded greatly. Verena became an expert on the magic, and even though she couldn't defeat her foster father, she was able to leave a few hits and bruise-like patterns on him. This was a time in her life where she truly felt loved, and felt like she had a home where she could come back to over and over again. However, she knew she had to leave. Verena knew that it was her duty to use her magical abilities to help aid the people around her. After a tearful goodbye, and promising that they would return again, the duo set off again. This time, they knew that they were going to do. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Eternal Vanguard